I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to welding apparatus and, more particularly, to a welding arm assembly which provides remote control of the position of the welding gun.
II. Description of the Prior Art
For high temperature welding guns, it is necessary to control movement of the gun, and thus the welding operation, remotely from the gun itself. In order to achieve this, there have been a number of previously known welding devices to permit the welding control of the welding gun position remotely from the welding gun itself. These previously known devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,953 entitled "Welding Electrode Holder and Guide," issued Sep. 9, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,409 entitled "Welding Apparatus," issued Jul. 30, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,387 entitled "Welding Device," issued Jul. 24, 1962; and my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,081 which issued on Jan. 14, 1997.
Of the above discussed prior art patents, my prior welding apparatus set forth in the '081 patent is perhaps the most versatile and provides for a multiple axes of movements of the welding gun by utilizing an elongated actuating arm pivotally secured to an upright post via an elongated horizontal cross member. My prior U.S. patent thus provides a number of axes of movement which enable virtually unlimited control and movement of the welding gun.
One disadvantage of my prior welding apparatus, however, is that the actuating arm is disposed in line between the handle and the welding gun itself. As such, the elongated actuating arm securing the actuating lever to the welding gun necessarily obscures the field of vision for the welding gun during the operation of the welding apparatus.
Another disadvantage of my prior device is the transverse movement in a direction perpendicular to the upright support was limited.